The present disclosure generally relates to wind turbines having a rotor including a rotor shaft and a plurality of rotor blades and a hub. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a connection arrangement for connecting drive shafts of the wind turbine with other components within a machine nacelle of the wind turbine, e.g. with a shaft of a gearbox.
Wind turbines are of increasing importance as an environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive source of alternative energy. As there is an increased demand for an improved wind turbine performance, many efforts have been made in order to provide a secure connection between the wind turbine rotor shaft and the shaft of a gearbox which follows in the mechanical drive train.
Therefore a good mechanical connection between the rotor shaft of the rotor of a wind turbine and the gearbox shaft is an issue. Typical problems that arise with respect to the connection arrangement are limited rigidity, maintenance intervals and accessibility, amongst others.